Jack Abbott and Kelly Andrews
'John "Jack" Abbott and Kelly Andrews '''are fictional characters and a couple from the CBS Daytime soap opera, ''The Young and the Restless. Jack is portrayed by Peter Bergman and Kelly was formally portrayed by Cady McClain. Jack is the son of John Abbott and Dina Mergeron. Kelly is the daughter of Richard and Maureen Russell. Storyline Kelly was grieving the loss of her son, Sam, at a support group, in which Jack's brother, Billy Abbott, was grieving the loss of his daughter, Delia Abbott. She and Billy became close confidants and had a sexual affair while Billy was married to Victoria Newman. Once the affair came out, Kelly was shunned by most of Genoa City. Kelly becomes dismayed when she learns Stitch and Victoria have gotten involved. She warns Stitch how his secret could hurt Victoria. At a Delia Foundation fundraiser, Kelly befriends Lily Winters. At the event, she mistakes Billy's brother, Jack Abbott, for her blind date Lily set her up with; Kelly and the attendees are later held in a hostage situation, which leads to the revelation of Kelly's affair to Billy. Kelly is then shunned by a majority of Genoa City after the fundraising event for her involvement with Billy. She meets Jack again, where he offers her money to go somewhere far away from Billy, in which she is deeply insulted and rejects his offer. After resigning from GC Cares, Lily hires her at Jabot Cosmetics. Jack then attempts to rectify his mistake, and takes Kelly out on a dinner date, much to the displeasure of Jack's family members, in particularly Billy Romance with Jack Kelly and Jack Abbott start dating, much to the dismay of Summer Newman, who was hoping Jack wouldn't move on from her mother, Phyllis Newman who was in a coma. Jack began wondering about Kelly and Stitch's connection, especially when he saw them together. Kelly finally made Stitch realize he had to be honest with Victoria, but realizes how complicated the situation is when she finds out Victoria is pregnant. She promises not to tell Victoria Stitch's secret, but says she will tell Jack the truth if he asks her. When Billy confides to Kelly that he is going to talk to Stitch's ex-wife Jenna Kieran about his secret, she tells Stitch about it, so he can try to do damage control. The secret was that Stitch killed their drunken abusive father when they were younger and took the identity and social security number of a deceased classmate named, Ben Rayburn. Kelly and Jack deepen in their romance and Jack announces to everybody that they're together. Eventually Kelly moves in with him. Kelly wants Jack to know that it's okay to be thinking about Phyllis in the hospital and she doesn't want to replace her. Jack continued to prove his love to Kelly. Summer and her newly wed husband, Austin Travers, invited Jack and Kelly over for their first married adult dinner. Kelly was a bit hesitant about going but Jack insisted her to go and looked forward to telling Summer and Austin that Kelly's moving in at dinner. When Jack told Summer, she was very emotional and stormed upstairs. Austin ran up to Summer and she apologized to Jack and Kelly for being so childish and immature. Summer felt everybody was moving on with their lives forgetting about Phyllis, but had to accept Kelly into Jack's life. Kelly and Stitch ran into their mother, Maureen Russell, at the Genoa City Country Club. Maureen wanted to sit down and talk to her two children. Kelly was very resentful towards her mother. She states that even when Ben killed her father, Maureen took Stitch's side. Maureen pointed out that she made peace with Ben but Kelly claims that's different. Kelly left her relationship with her mother on bad terms. Jack told Kelly he noticed her mother's back in town at a restaurant. Kelly told him she doesn't trust Maureen. Jack pointed out that kelly walked away from many things in her life: Stitch, Maureen, Billy, and he wondered if they hit a bump in the road if she'd do the same to him. He asked her to open up to him. Kelly told him after her father died, Maureen didn't seem to care like it didn't matter. She didn't want to be surrounded by his things or anything. Kelly and Lily held a bachelorette party for Sharon along with Mariah, Nikki, Victoria, Abby, and Summer. Sharon quickly decided to go to Crimson Lights instead. Mariah had Summer give her money to bride the bartender into stripping. All the girls have been heavily drinking and partying. The Guys ended up showing up at crimson Lights as well and also heavily loaded. Abby had a couple too many drinks and bashed Sharon for marrying Nick again because Sharon married Adam, Nick, Abby's father Victor, Nick again, etc. Mariah stood up for Sharon against Abby, and Abby stated that Mariah spits venom about Sharon every day. Once Michael Baldwin got slammed to the floor, a drunken fight broke out. Mariah fought with Abby. Everybody there ended up in jail. Eventually, they were set free. Kelly was wearing a series of hats and big sunglasses including her huge sombrero she wore in the prison cell. At Nick and Sharon's wedding, just before they were about to get married, Phyllis busted through the doors and shocked everybody!. As Phyllis walked down the aisle, Summer was in tears and hugged her mother. Phyllis fainted and everybody rushed to her rescue. Kelly saw how much Jack still cared about Phyllis. Sharon left the church. Kelly arrived at the Genoa City Memorial Hospital with Jack and Summer. Kelly felt out of place. Kelly felt guilty and when Jack returned home, she had her bags packed ready to leave. Jack was persistently trying to convince her to stay with her and eventually she stayed the night. Jack woke up the next morning next to a not from Kelly that she had left. Victoria came up and told Kelly she wants to mend things with her and put everything behind them and they did. Phyllis woke up and remembered that Jack proposed to her before her fall and wanted to retrieve the ring she pawned for money to return to Genoa City. Jack told her she needed rest and Phyllis questioned why wouldn't he let her return home. Jack called Kelly when she was at the Athletic Club to come to Jabot to see him. Kelly arrived in Jack's office and saw the ring on the table and thought it was for her. Jack was speechless and she realized it's for Phyllis and apologized. Jack kissed Kelly passionately and chose her to be with. He promised to break the news to Phyllis. Kelly came over to The Abbott Mansion when Phyllis showed up. Phyllis asked who she was and Jack told her she's a friend of Billy's. And that she's an event planner at The Athletic Club. Phyllis soon blurted out that Kelly is the woman who broke up Billy and Victoria's marriage. Kelly admit she's made mistakes. Kelly sought her way out. Jack kept putting off telling Phyllis, believing she needed time to hear about everything that had happened within the past year. Phyllis found a picture of Kelly Andrews in jack's desk at his office. Billy walked in and explained that Delia had been killed from a hit-and-run by Adam, and Kelly lost a son named Sam, and that's how Kelly and he met and a support group. Kelly told Stitch she's going to fight for Jack! Phyllis had read a lot of information up online when she was told not to. Phyllis asked ask if there was another woman while she was away and that she would understand. Jack did admit he was in a relationship with somebody else but the name's not important. Phyllis decided she wanted to get married and that Kelly can organize it! Jack still put it off. Kelly met up with Stitch at Memorial Hospital because Maureen had a heart attack. Stitch told Kelly that Vicki has to know the Truth and Kelly backed him up. Kelly stayed and let Stitch go find Victoria. Jack was about to cut things off with Kelly when Kelly called Jack needing him because her mother had a heart attack. Jack broke it off with Kelly and stayed with Phyllis. Phyllis claimed she'd understand if he was with somebody else while she was gone. Jack admit he did move on but the name's not important. Jack and Phyllis ran into Kelly at the Athletic Club who was already upset talking to her brother, Ben Rayburn, about their mother really killing their father and running away from town, and Victoria's child being Billy's not his, and Kelly losing Jack. Phyllis insisted on Kelly arranging the wedding reception hearing about how exceptional appraise she's gotten. Phyllis ran upstairs the Athletic Club to Kelly's apartment and told her she knew about Jack and her. Kelly asked if Jack told her but Phyllis stated she figured it out through the texts on his phone. Phyllis underestimated their relationship of being just sex and nothing more. She accused Kelly of jumping from Abbott brothers and Jack taking her in like a stray and Kelly slapped Phyllis!. Phyllis and Kelly argued while Phyllis claimed to have ended the conversation and walked down the stairs. Kelly followed after her when Jack appeared at the door. Kelly yelled at him for making a big mistake and he will regret it for the rest of his life!. At the New Years Eve party at the Atheltic Club, Jack shows up before Phyllis appears and Kelly tries flirting with him. When Phyllis gets to the club, Jack has to literally keep her from ripping Kelly's head off, because she was hitting on Jack when Phyllis walked in. Jack calms her down and goes to get her a drink while she changes her dress; however when Kelly approaches Phyllis, she is called a bi^%h, and Phyllis accuses her of siphoning the gas out of her car so that she wouldn't make it to the club, and for purposely copying her dress. Kelly assumes Phyllis is spitting conspiracy, but Red tells Kelly that if she wants a war then she has got it. Later Phyllis shows up in a fire engine red dress, and the couple kiss and toast the new year, as well as their future together. Kelly looks on though from the stairs. Phyllis texted Kelly from Jack's phone and got her to come to Jabot. The two woman argued, and Jack walked in to find Kelly holding her cheek. Kelly claimed that Phyllis had slapped her, but Kelly denied it. Kelly overheard Phyllis and Jack planning a romantic rendezvous, and later got a text. Kelly snuck into the room while Jack was blindfolded. Phyllis burst in and Kelly claimed that Jack has texted her. Phyllis accused Kelly of setting Jack up. Jack found out a woman with blonde hair ordered the roses and believed Kelly had set him up. Jack told Kelly that he was marrying Phyllis, and to leave him alone. Phyllis confronted Kelly and accused her of planting a blonde wig in her purse. Kelly tried to make peace with Phyllis by sitting down and having tea. Phyllis left and Ben say down to bait with Kelly. While they were talking, Kelly started to feel faint and Ben took her to the hospital. The doctor said that Kelly had been poisoned. Kelly admit to Ben that she had just dranken tea with Phyllis and got up for a second and Phyllis poisoned her tea!. Stitch considered calling the police but Kelly denied that she had enough evidence and told the doctor's not to report anything. Kelly stopped by Jack and Phyllis's and accused Phyllis of poisoning her tea which Phyllis denied. Jack was confused and Kelly explained the story. Jack seemed to be more on Phyllis's side since Kelly intruded their house and made accusations. Kelly asked Phyllis to try some of the rest of her tea in a thermus then, and Jack said no!, Kelly stated that he believes her. Jack asked Kelly to leave. phyllis then broke a vase out of anger. Jack went to Victor to ask wheter Phyllis's treatment could have affected her psychological process. Victor claimed she got her back, that's all he wanted. Jack asked a doctor to come over, which angered Phyllis because he thinks she's crazy!. The next day, Jack told Red he wants them both to go to a therapist. Phyllis admit she doesn't know if she poisoned Kelly. She doesn't remember doing it but she could've. Phyllis told the therapist she hates Kelly just like she hates Sharon and hundreds of other people. She admit she can lie, duck, and weave through things but this one she doesn't know if she poisoned Kelly. The therapist told her the first step in moving on is forgiveness and she needs to forgive Kelly. Phyllis left the room only to see Kelly and Jack hugging. Phyllis apologized to Kelly before she left. Phyllis had her bags packed and left Jack's house. Phyllis appeared on a park bench with her bags in Chancellor Park. Kelly appeared to meet Phyllis as she asked. Kelly warned Phyllis no more threats because she is being recorded and will go right to the police. Phyllis wanted to say she's sorry. Kelly explained she already said that in the hospital before she left. Phyllis apologized for poisoning Kelly and Kelly was shocked. Phyllis explained she's leaving Genoa City and wants Kelly to take care of Jack. Phyllis left and Kelly walked off only for Phyllis to stay watching her. Kelly arrived at Jack's house and told him about Phyllis. Jack arrived in Chancellor Park and met up with red at the park bench and took her home. Phyllis and Jack arrived home only for Red to be set up when Michael Baldwin the attorney made himself present and Paul and Christine appeared to arrest Phyllis. Phyllis was furious and Jack sadly watched them take her away. Avery and Jack decided it would be better to put Phyllis is a mental facility, Fairview, instead of straight to prison. Phyllis was all freaked out by the place, and then Victor arrived there and was willing to have her temporarily move in with him and Nikki, much to the disliking of Nikki and Jack. Kelly kept trying to convince Jack, but Jack insisted they have no future and he wants to help and be with Phyllis. Phyllis arrived at the Underground's Valentine's Day party with Victor and made a scene with Jack. Jack told Phyllis he was meeting somebody here and Phyllis assumed Kelly. After the scene, Jack went in the hallway, and Kelly came to talk to him. He took Kelly to the back room and the had very passionate sex. Ashley witnessed Jack and Kelly come out of the room fixing their clothes like teenagers with Jack's fiancee only yard away. Jack didn't admit to having sex with kelly. Kelly left before the Underground's roof caved in and Jack was injured. Phyllis and Nikki taken to Crimson Lights, where Phyllis had a run with Kelly. Kelly claimed that Jack made love to her at the Underground. Phyllis refused to believe it, but Ashley admitted she saw Jack and Kelly together and disheveled. Jack was taken to the hospital, where he swore up and down he did not sleep with Kelly. Phyllis believed Jack and vowed to stand by him. Kelly overheard Jack slandering her to Phyllis and burst in, furiously claiming that they did sleep together. Jack continued to write Kelly off as a lunatic, and Kelly stormed out in tears. Kelly made a deal with Victor Newman and agreed to confess that she poisoned herself in order to frame Phyllis. The plan worked, and Kelly was arrested. Victor slipped into the interrogation at the GCPD and promised Kelly she would get what she wanted out of the deal. Victor arranged for Kelly to make bail, and she was scheduled to leave town. Phyllis found out that Kelly made bail and showed up at her suite. She found out Kelly was planning to leave town and went to phone the police. Kelly grabbed a champagne bottle and whacked Phyllis over the head. Kelly ran to Victor's, and although he was furious for her attacking Phyllis, he helped her skip town. Kelly called Jack to say good-bye and told him that she will always love him. Kelly was scheduled to be arrested by the authorities when she landed in Abu Dhabi, but she managed to escape from authorities. Victor later reveals that Kelly had died from an overdose, and shows Phyllis a black and white photo of Kelly in the morgue. When Phyllis and Jack were supposed to get married in the Caribbean, Victor hired an imposter to impersonate Jack who had married her. Meanwhile, Jack is all tied up in a bed in a closed off area where Kelly appears greeting Jack. Kelly psychologically tortures Jack, and tells him Phyllis died. She reads him a fabricated report about Phyllis being lost at sea. Jack managed to trick Kelly into uncuffing his hands, and then stabbed her in the neck with a pen. Kelly continues her mental, physical, and sexual torture of Jack. She with-holds food and water for days to punish him. When Jack tries to escape, she hits him on the head with a baseball bat and knocks him unconscious. Kelly starts drugging Jack's orange juice in order to brainwash him. Jack is weakened by the drugs and becomes more passive. Kelly notices the change in her captive and gives Jack more freedom such as uncuffing him from the bed and providing a knife to cut his food. Kelly secretly monitors Jack when he is alone via a hidden camera in his room. After Jack passes a series of tests, Kelly believes he has been fully brainwashed. Finally Kelly "releases" Jack and takes off his handcuffs. Kelly tells Jack that she wants him to give his love freely to her and if he does not reciprocate her feelings, then he is free to walk out the door. Jack tells Kelly that she is his wife and he loves her. Jack passionately kisses Kelly and they fall into bed and make love one last time. When Jack awakes naked in bed, Kelly is lying next to him dead with blood dripping from her mouth. With Kelly dead, Jack empties her wallet and makes his escape off the island. See also *Jack Abbott *Kelly Andrews Gallery Jelly argue.jpg JackxKelly Jelly.jpg JackxKelly.jpg Kelly Jack Jelly lengerie.jpg Jelly.jpg Kelly Jack 2.jpg Jack and kelly in Chancellor Park.jpg Jack and Kelly.jpg Kelly and Jack.jpg JackKellyMakeLove.jpg kellyjack.jpg PhyllisWatchesJelly.jpg Phack-jelly.png KellyHitsJackBaseballBat.gif KellyKissJack.gif Kidnapper Kelly.jpg MisterManKelly.jpg MiseryJelly.jpg KellyThrowsWineJack.gif KellyJackFight.jpg Kelly vs Jack.jpg Kelly tortures Jack.gif Kelly holds Jack.jpg KellyCaptive.jpg Kelly hates jack.jpg Category:Couples Category:2010s